Shadowing Light
by theillyrianwolf999
Summary: What if Feyre was taken that day when Rhysand and her where out training?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to hard on me. I was just thinking, what if Feyre had bee taken?_**

 _Feyre POV_

The winnowing Rhys and I had been mere seconds, gone by in a blur. The silence was usually calming, comforting somehow. And that beautiful black envelopes us, challenged only by the little specks of white binding us the the earth.

But not today.

Today I was not winnowing with Rhys. Or Mor.

Lucien wraps his arms around me, leaping through space and time. The seconds stretched on, and my thoughts whipped past. My main thought was _Rhys_. He was too far back. He wouldn't know. I struggle against Lucien, knowing very well how fertile it was.

But then there was light, and Lucien's pail face as I pushed him away. His power was already drained, so he needed time to regain his strength. He grunts, staggering back under the force of my rage. Rage, at being taken. Away from Rhys.

I wasted no time, lunging at him. Hot anger sizzled in my veins, and there was a fire in my eyes that would not be tamed. He leaped away, making my slam in the snow. But I was on my feet in seconds, hands out— _talons_ out, as I made contact.

Lucien cried out through gritted teeth as my black claws punctured his skin, going deep into his shoulder. Blood dripped, and I flew into a bloodlust, digging in harder. But I was ripped away, giving Lucien time to heal. The wounds were already starting to stitch together. But he and I both know I had gone deep— too deep.

Lucien was loosing strength from the blood loss. I could feel it. I was just about to lunge again when I heard him.

 _FEYRE!_ Rhys yelled down the bond. There was anger in his voice—anger, and terror. Blind terror, for me. For where I was and what they would do. I tore a crack in my mental shield. One crack, just for him. To let him see what I was seeing.

I couldn't form the words to respond to him. But I knew what her felt and saw when he went into my mind. Rage—me lashing out. And bloodlust.

But it was a distraction enough for Lucien to grab me, and rally his strength to winnow us to the manor. My prison.

I struggled again, trying harder, because I couldn't go back to that prison. I couldn't take being close to him— to Tamlin.

 _If he releases you, you will be stuck in one of those pocket realms. With no air._ Rhys' familiar voice fills my head, allowing me some sort of calm. I cling to that feeling— trying to do anything to forget the clenching in my stomach at the thought of going back. Going back to Tamlin.

Then we were there, and the smell of roses was so strong it burned my nose as we smashed down on to the marble floor. I wrenched myself away from Lucien, trying to think of anything, _anything_ to get out, to find Rhys and go _home._ I ran down the hall of the place that had one been my home, my life, and my prison.

But an all too familiar scent washed over me, and I froze. Ten feet away from where I stood, a towering, golden beast stared at me through forest green eyes. I felt one thing, one thing as I stared into Tamlin's eyes, the eyes of the male that had killed Rhys' mother and sister. Who had stood idly by as I wasted away _day by day—_

And then I was running, running at the evil creature that stood before me. Running at the male who had betrayed his friend, who had betrayed _Rhys._

But when I reached him, all I saw in his eyes were full of sorrow as he reached his paw out and threw me against the wall.

 _No…_ Was the last thing I heard.

 **So thats the end of chapter 1, please comment if you would like me to continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really need to thank you all for the support, I never thought anyone would even click into my fanfic! I love you all ~TheIllyrianWolfGirl**_

I awake to a pounding in my head. A relentless, painful throbbing every couple of seconds. But I'm in a soft bed, in a suffocatingly hot room that smells of—

 _Roses_. Everything that happened comes rushing back, and my body locks up. Rhys must have felt it down the bond, because he quickly responds.

 _Feyre, calm down. We'll get you out. Don't worry. We cannot come and take you, but we will figure something out. We'll bring you home, Feyre._ He sounds confident, but I hear fear lacing every word.

I focus on the sound of his voice, on my breathing, anything but the fact that I'm back, and this time Rhys isn't here to get me out—

 _Rhys, don't start something you'll regret. Not over me._ I respond quietly. I have to think about Mor and Amren and Cassian and Azriel and _Rhys._ Their safety has to come before mine.

Theres a nock on the door.

I close my eyes again, willing my body to relax. The door opens with a slight groan, and he comes in. Bright, forest green eyes, golden hair. Hight cheekbones and a haunted face. A face I once loved. My eyes are open through slits, allowing me the slightest bit of vision without giving me away.

Then all the thoughts I have about Tamlin rush back— Locking me in here, coming to get me after I said I was safe, _Rhys' mother and sister—_

 _Don't let them see the depth of your power._ Rhys again, sensing my upcoming panic. _And only show them darkness, let them think thats all I trained you in. It'l give you an edge._

I welcomed his voice, wrapping it around me like a blanket.

Tamlin walks closer, and I struggle to keep my breathing steady.

His touch sends bolts of lightning on my skin, and its all I can think about. The nape of my neck, trailing down lo my hips, his touch a light whisper on my cream colored skin. He growls, the sound vibrating in my chest. Fire crackled between my fingers, and hoarfrost crawled up my throat.

Agony lashed down my spine, hot and pure as a claw ripped from his fingertip—strait into my skin, a claiming, brutal mark. I stifle a snarl, relaxing my muscles. Tamlin backs away, horrified. But he stalks back, placing that talon back on my spine.

I feel like I'm shattering. His claw slips under my skin, sketching a mark onto my skin. My muscles scream at being touched by him.

Captor and lover and savior and murderer. Black smoke slices just over my back, cutting his claw in half. He jolts back, and I wonder at the emotion I feel. I calm myself, dissolving that night mist with half a thought. Let him think it was a trick of the light, or his imagination. Let him think I'm still asleep.

Rhys. The mist reminded my of Rhys. Longing hit me like a brick to the face, and I realized how terribly I missed him. The feeling speared through my heart.

Tamlin looks at me one more time before leaving, his eyes lingering on the smooth skin where he punctured. His feet were soft against the wood floor as he stalked out the door.

 _ **Thats all for today! Please comment your ideas on what to do next, I have a completely open mind. I feel like I need some communication.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken me so long to post. I love all of you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, hapdy holidays!**

Just as the door shuts, Rhys snarls. The bond sang with the vibrations. _I'll kill him I'll kill him I'll kill him._ His velvety voice, full of anger, still brought me comfort. I missed our sparring, more then I'd like to admit. I missed him.

Hot anger poured through me, fiery and ancient and strange. The thought of _him_ touching me. The thought of being back in the manor. The scent of roses was think in my lungs. I loosened a soft growl, filling the room with a familiar sound. I was shaking.

I knew I was dangerous in this moment, and that if anyone came throng the door I would attack. And of course, there was Lucien. I blocked everything else out, even Rhys.

And then everything was brighter, and my eyes shift, my hands, my bones. I was lunging, my dark talons spread out from paws if a fierce animal—

Only to slam into a wall. And my giant, night and star colored form, rattling with the force, lets out a great, loud snarl. I was not in control anymore.

A high fae walks in. He is gold and smells of spring. His eyes are green, and something deep inside of me recoils. This form— I hate this male.

Tamlin. That was his name. And Lucien, come to mock me, come to gloat that they'd taken me away from my mate—

I freeze.

Mate.

Mate.

Mate.

It wasn't me who said that, those few words that changed my entire life.

Mate.

Some ancient, feral part of me had said that, and I knew, deep in my bones, that it was true.

Mate.

And it was true, and he kept it from me because it would've hurt me, and I had felt so bad for wanting him, my glorious male.

I fall back into a crouch, circling the male of spring. The wolf inside keeps howling, screaming at the fact that I was away from my mate. We snarl.

This form, this glorious body, ancient and powerful and strange. Just like the Illyrian wings on my furry back, the night and stars covering the room in the vastness of the galaxy. The winding black horns of darkness behind my furry ears, talons peeking out from my huge and powerful paws.

And I knew, I just knew, I was strong. Stronger then Tamlin, stronger then all of them. As strong as my mate. Tamlin was in his beast form.

When he charged at me, it was like slow motion. I knew what was happening, and I could move as easily as I would in real time. But everything else was so slow. I let instinct guide me.

We lunge for one of his golden horns, latching onto it. Our claws seek out his eyes, the green and gold vastness that just wasn't that big anymore.

When his blood touched my skin, I turned to fire. His roar of pain echo through the manor as that horn was ripped from him, as blood soaked through his golden fur. I took that moment of weakness, latching my dagger like teeth onto the soft skin of his unprotected neck, pulsing with his lifeblood.

It was dark and night and eternity. Rhys was there, behind me.

"Feyre, dear. As much as I would like to see you rip his throat out, it would cause a war." His velvety voice cut through my rage like a knife. My wolf teeth slowly pull from his throat, as much as I would like to kill him, Rhys was right.

But when I saw him, the breath flew from my lungs. Mine. He was mine, and no one would hurt him, ever. My wolf form, taller then them all, now standing right in front of my glorious male. I felt warm hand on my neck, musing with my dark fur.

"Lucien," Tamlin barks. I had completely forgotten him. My wolf head whips towards him, faster them my mate, then light. Once again, that slow motion comes back, and I watch him throw chains. Blue, powerful chains. At Rhys.

They are in my strong jaws in a millisecond. Weakness barreled dow my wolfy spine, but I held on tighter. The chains shattered.

Rhys' musical laugh fills the room. "Lets go home, Feyre," He says. The mask, the damn mask that he has to keep up because of fae like _Tamlin_.

Winnowing was warm and bright.

 **Thats all for now! Please comment you opinions and ideas! Merry Christmas! *Howls* OOOOOOWOWOWOWWWRRORORORROOOOOOO!**


End file.
